


I Can't Believe That Worked

by TsukiCake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Madara, How it should be cough, Kinda, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Tentacles, Top Hashirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiCake/pseuds/TsukiCake
Summary: Madara gets stuck in a trap and Hashirama.... helps him wink(sorry rip)





	I Can't Believe That Worked

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fic in a while!! And also my first time on this site. I'm not a writer in any way but I hope you enjoy anyway! And if you didnt I'm sorry lol

Madara was never one to look ungraceful, for the most part, so it was a surprise to Hashirama when he discovered that Madara had fallen into one of his traps he had laid. There Madara was, held in place by branches and vines. Hashirama had to hold back a laugh.

“Hang in there, Mada.” He snickered, covering his smile with his hand. Madara glared at him. 

“This is just HILARIOUS to you isn't it? Get me out of these God forsaken things!” He pouted, struggling against the branches. Hashirama finally broke down, unable to control his laughter. Madara looked away, pouting even more. Hashirama walked over to him, smirking the entire way. 

“It's refreshing seeing you like this. I haven't seen you this flustered since we made out that one time…”

Madara looked away, visibly embarrassed. “Of course you'd bring that up. Can you please just let me go?” 

He looked genuinely upset, which made Hashirama smirk even more. “I've got you right where I want you, Mada. I'd be a fool not to take advantage…” Hashirama grasps both of Madara’s tits and squeezed them both. He'd been wanting to do that again, and they didn't disappoint. His tits were firm, but soft. The sheer size was enough to get him excited. He reminisced quickly about all the times Madara had caught him looking at his chest, as Madara struggled against the branches again. Hashirama watched as he tried to move away from his hands, but ultimately was pushing against them more. 

 

“Hashirama… stop….” Madara breathed, his face turning redder and redder. Hashirama ignored his pleas and forced Madara’s shirt up. “I want to continue where we left off. I won't let anyone interrupt us this time…” Hashirama latched his mouth onto one of Madara’s nipples, sucking on it immediately. He liked the taste of Madara, taking in his smell as well. He couldn't wait until he could taste another part of Madara.

Madara squirmed weakly against his mouth, which fueled Hashirama's excitement more. Soon he could hear soft pants from Madara, signaling him to continue. Hashirama sucked on his other nipple, before repositioning Madara om his hands and knees. The branches kept Madara in place, even if he was struggling even more now.

“Hashi… what are you doing? This position….” Madara struggled, making Hashirama smirk. 

“I want to taste you, Madara… I'm sure you won't be apprehensive in a bit…” Hashirama slid Madara’s pants down, revealing he was wearing no underwear. He chuckled. 

“Well now, isn't that interesting. Care to explain?” Hashirama spreads Madara's entrance a little, prompting a low whine from him. 

“Fuck you, Hashirama… if I would've known you were going to do this…. I…. I would've worn something cuter.” He blushes and looks away, fruitlessly attempting to cover himself up. 

Hashirama is satisfied with that answer, so he goes ahead and licks across his entrance, making Madara moan in surprise. He's taken off guard by this, not expecting Madara’s moans to be so sweet, but not disappointed at all. In fact, he's overjoyed. Hashirama enthusiastically teases his entrance, while Madara squirms and claws at the ground, holding back moans but ultimately letting some slip despite his best efforts. 

“S-stop… F-fuck…!” Madara moans louder as Hashirama enters him with his tongue. Madara bites his lip. Hashirama enjoys the taste of him and thrusts his tongue inside him harder and faster, gaining even more moans from Madara. His own erection starts to form from licking him and Madara’s reaction alone. He conjures up another idea for him. 

He feels Madara get closer and closer. 

“H-Hashi… I'm so close! P-please don't stop….” Madara begged him, almost as if he was letting go of the dignity he had left. Hashirama pulled pulled his tongue out and smirked as he heard Madara groan in protest. 

“You think I would've let you so easily? You haven't even earned it, Mada. You forget who's the one who captured you… Maybe if you're a good boy, you'll get rewarded.” Hashirama gave Madara a hard smack on his ass, before getting in front of him. Madara’s face was a deep shade of red. He could tell Madara wasn't expecting this treatment from him, but he definitely didn't look like he wasn't enjoying it. Madara looked up at him with such eagerness. Hashirama couldn't help but be even more turned on. He slides a hand onto Madaras hair. “Suck me off, Madara. I want to see you choke on my dick…” He thrust Madaras head forward in motion with his hips, making Madara take in at least half his length. Hashirama pants softly, as Madara started sucking gently, massaging him with his tongue.

“F-fuck… that's it, Mada…” Hashirama grunts and his pants get a little heavier. He feels Madara get excited and starts sucking harder, taking more of his cock into his mouth. Hashirama was in heaven, and he was really going to savor Madara. 

More branches form around Madara's ankles and move up to his ass. Hashirama forms them into a more tentacle shape. One tentacle starts teasing Madara's entrance. Madara protests a little, squirming a bit. He moans as he sucks Hashirama off, taking in even more. The tentacle enters Madara slowly, making him tense up. His throat tightens around Hashirama’s dick and Hashirama grunts, biting his lip. Madara deep throats him as the tentacle starts thrusting into him hard and slow. He spreads his legs wider and deep throats him faster. Hashirama gets closer and closer to coming, but not just there yet. Madara pulls his mouth off for a second and pants heavily. He licks up the side of his cock and sighs contently. 

“I really love your cock, Hashi… I can't wait to feel you inside me… I'm already becoming your slut…” Madara sucks on the tip before deep throating it again. 

Hashirama smirks a little and forces two tentacles inside him, thrusts them into him harder and faster. “I told you youd belong to me someday…” Hashirama chuckles a little as Madara moves head up and down on his dick faster. 

Hashirama was close, and grasps Madaras hair harder. Even before Madara has the chance to pout, Hashirama came in his mouth. Hashirama pulls Madaras mouth off and pants. He watches Madara swallow all of his cum and even show his tongue for proof. 

“P-please let me cum, Hashi… I need it so bad… it hurts…” Madara begged, seemingly letting go of any apprehension he had. Hashirama chuckled a bit and thrusts the tentacles in harder and faster, earning a moan from Madara. Hashirama watched as Madara thrust against the tentacles, face in complete pleasure. It was a nice sight to take in. Madara screams in pleasure before cumming hard, sticking out his tongue a little. 

 

“H-hashi…. H-hashirama….” Madara panted heavily, still recovering from his orgasm. The tentacles slid out of him, causing Madara to whimper a bit. “Please Hashi…. Take me however you want…. I don't care if it hurts..” He spread his legs wider, panting excitedly. Hashirama smirked and got behind Madara, squeezing his hips and giving his ass a smack. Madara moaned in response. 

“I can't wait to use you as I please, Madara…” Hashirama rubbed all of his cock against Madara’s entrance, earning a shudder from him. 

“Pl-please…. I'm your’s, Hashi…” Madara perked his ass up more and rubbed against Hashirama's dick a bit. “M-make me your whore….”

Hashirama didn't have to hear anymore. He pressed the tip of his dick against Madara’s entrance and started inching into him slowly. Madara tensed up around him, grasping at the ground below him. He cried out in pleasure.

“F-fuck! So big!” 

Hashirama grunted as Madara tightened around him. He bit his lip and starts thrusting into him hard and slow. Hashirama loved how he felt, not being able to control himself. 

“You're so tight, Mada… Hearing you in this much pleasure… it's a dream come true…” 

 

Madara thrusted against Hashirama, taking it all into him. He moaned loudly and kept thrusting against him.

“Fuck me Hashi… as hard as you want…E-even though it h-hurts…”

Hashirama's nails digged into his hip and started thrusting into him harder and faster. They both thrusted in harmony, making Madaras moans more and more desperate with each thrust. Hashirama grasped one of Madara’s tits and squeezed it harder, while thrusting into him harder. Madara looked back at him, with his tongue out. He grasped Hashiramas head and made out with him roughly. Their tongues clashed together, and Hashirama thrusted into him faster, gaining whimpers from Madara as they kissed. They both pulled away from the kisses and Madara’s pants mixed with his moans. It wasnt long before Hashirama felt Madara started shuddering onto him. Hashirama could feel him getting really close. Hashirama chuckled and grabbed Madara’s dick, squeezing it. 

“You're already so close but I don't remember giving you permission….” Hashirama growled into his ear. 

Madara's moans got louder. 

“P-please… I-I can't help it, you feel so good…. Please let me cum….”

Hashirama got more excited as Madara said that. He thrusted into Madara, harder and faster, getting closer himself. He couldn't believe they both were going to cum so easily from each other already

“It's so hot hearing you talk like that, Mada…. You have permission… but only because I'm close too…. Cum on my cock, slut...“ Hashirama got as deep as he could, letting go of control and thrusted into Madara as hard as he could. 

Madara let out loud screams of pleasure, meeting his thrusts and cumming onto his cock. He clawed the ground. Hashirama came inside Madara hard, letting out a loud grunt and biting his lip. They both panted heavily, enjoying their orgasms a little while longer before Hashirama finally pulled out slowly. Madara whimpered and collapses on the ground with his ass in the air. Hashirama gets up and zips his pants up, he pulls Madara into his lap and pets him. Madara purred gently and nuzzled into his embrace. He pouted a little.

“Hashi… I…. I love you. I always have….” He blushed deeply. Hashirama laughed a bit. 

“I love you too Mada…. Sorry it kinda of came out of the blue like this… our first time I mean…” 

Madara looked away, embarrassed. “You won't get any complaints from me…” 

Hashirama smirked and kissed the top of Madara’s head.

“I guess you had as much of a crush on me than I did you.”

Madara covered his face, turning red. Hashirama laughed harder. He squeezed Madara close, savoring the time they had remaining together before they'd have to separate. Madara squeezed back. Without saying it, they both savored every moment, knowing full well that it may possibly be their last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Have an awesome day :)


End file.
